Before The Change
by xWishingDust
Summary: Kurt finds out what he's about to become. Professor Anderson, Blaine, and Professor Montgomery, Wes, are ready to keep The System and do their jobs. However, Wes is a little too candid and Blaine feels he's starting to scare his mate. - SHORT. VampTeacher!Blaine, VampStudent!Kurt, VampTeacher!Wes. Klaine.


**A/N: A random thing I had the urge the write today. Although, if you like this short story, please reply and tell me that you want a full story in detail with multiple chapters. :) Thanks!**

* * *

"So, we're here because?…" Kurt inquired as he followed his two professors down a winding path that lead to a training ground. They weren't going for physical training, more or less, 'restraint' training. Professor Montgomery, Wes, was out in front, leading the way as always since he was the eldest. Professor Anderson, Blaine, was standing side by side with Kurt, holding his hand. The two had been together for almost three years now and had been officially joined as mates two months ago. They were accepted as a couple, teacher and student or not.

"We're here because we need to make sure we're moving things at the right pace before you gain your breed type status. You know it's only a matter of weeks, honey. We need to make sure you're ready. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But when the time comes, you won't be able to resist the urges. They'll be too much. Believe me, I've been there. It'll feel like you're being ripped apart from the inside out, your animal instincts take over, and until you get your prey, nothing will stop the pain." Wes claimed, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Wes," Blaine warned, his eyes darkening at the other professor's words noticing they were starting to scare his mate. "stop."

"What, Blaine? Your new fledgling deserves to know."

"But… But I thought Rachel said they have something here to stop that from happening." Kurt said, panic filling his words. "'The system', or whatever she called it!"

"The system we have is assigning a professor, one to each fledgling, to watch over them, teach them, keep them in line and-" Blaine began, but was cut off by Wes.

"A professor hanging around you day and night won't stop you though. It didn't stop me. Nothing could." Wes recalled the moments his own professor tried to hold him back, but failed. "They're given complete control over the fledgling for the first few months when they're newborns and being moulded, but after that, they're individuals. Murderers. Also, the system pretty much sucks - no pun intended - considering there are quite a few professors here who don't take the system seriously or aren't filled with the best intentions."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well… Some get the fledgling to do dirty work for them. Or they just use them as puppets for their own… Personal gratification." Wes chose his words carefully as Blaine glared at him.

"But, you said a few months. I've been a 'newborn', or whatever you call it for a few years now…"

"Yes, but you're a special type of vampire, baby." Blaine stated, letting his hand travel down Kurt's face and leaning in for a soft kiss on the lips. "It takes longer to train and prepare someone like you."

"Kurt, we're here for all the right reasons. We're going to help you through this. We've all established just how powerful you are going to be and some of the professors are quite afraid of your powers and what you're about to become…"

"What I'm about to become?" Kurt pressed.

"Yes…" Blaine stopped to make contact with his colleague. He thought maybe Kurt did deserve to know. "Kurt… You're about to become, we think… What we call here, an 'Omnipotent Vampire'. It's one of the rarest and highly respected vampire breeds. It means you possess all the powers and qualities a vampire has to work to gain."

"Wait… You mean, a Omni-whatever, like you?" Kurt pointed towards Blaine, which Blaine responded to with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Yes. Like me." Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt buried his face into the professor's neck and smiled.

"I hate to break up your lovey-dovey moment, but please, we need to get back on track. It's wonderful you're gonna be the same breed and everything, but this is just going to make things worse for Kurt."

This sent Kurt into a more dramatic panicky state, which Blaine noticed. He tightened the grip on the student and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's gonna be okay. We're here to help you."

"So, you'll stay with me then?" Kurt practically begged as he locked eyes with the older vampire.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D x**


End file.
